Running Away
by mrsdeanambrose
Summary: Summary: Claire Stewart was running away from her abusive boyfriend. Her friends help her out so he doesn't find her. Now with a new life, meets new people and falls in love again, with her best friend brother. Multiple pairings and OC's - Roman Reigns/OC - Dean Ambrose/OC & Seth Rollins/OC and other Superstars/Pairings.
1. Getting Away

New Story!

Summary: **Claire Stewart was running away from her abusive boyfriend. Her friends help her out so he doesn't find her. Now with a new life, she has a new job, meets new people and maybe falls in love again, with her next door neighbour.**

"Claire. You can't hide on me Claire. I will find you." He yelled. Claire was hiding in closet hiding from her boyfriend. When she came home from work he was drinking and was mad there was no food on the table. He started hitting her and ran to hide from him. Suddenly the closet door opened and he grab her by the hair.

"No. Stop this Brian." She yelled but he wasn't listening to her and drag her over to their bed. He push her down and started slapping her again. She started crying.

"Your gonna do what I say bitch." He said and hold her down on the bed, zipping his pants down, and pulled his cock out. Claire saw what he was gonna do and kick him hard. Brian was moaning in pain and Claire saw her chance to get out of the house. She didn't grab anything, just ran.

"I will find you Claire. I will find you." He yelled. Claire ran outside and ran fast down the street to her friend's house. She bang loud and hard on her door. The door opened fast and revealed Claire friend Hayley.

"What the hell..."

"Hayley." Claire said and collapse on the floor.

"Claire. Mya help me out." Hayley said. Mya came out of her room and saw Claire lying on the floor. Mya and Hayley pick up Claire and brought her inside.

"My god. Look at her. What did that bastard do to her." Mya said.

"Let's get her clean up." Hayley said. They both wash her face up, put some clean clothes on her.

"I wanna kill that bastard." Mya said

"We got to get her away from him." Hayley said.

"I agree." Claire said and opened her eyes.

"Sweetheart. What happened for him to do this to you. I thought he was down hitting you." Mya said. Claire sat up and shake her head.

"I came home, he was drinking and mad I didn't have supper on the table and that's when he hit me."

"Oh honey." Hayley said and hug her.

"I have to get away from him. I can't deal with it anymore." Claire said

"I have an idea. I have a home down in florida. No one knows about it. You can start a new life down there. Plus I have friends that will help you out." Mya said

"Florida does sound nice." Claire said

"It is. My brother lives down there. I will let him know your coming." Hayley said.

"Thank you. I appreciated this." Claire said. Suddenly there was banging on the door.

"Claire. I know you're in there." Brian yelled. Claire started to panic. Mya grabs Claire hand and they hide in her bedroom. Hayley went and answer the door.

"Why the hell are you banging on my door." Hayley said, rubbing her hands, pretending she was sleeping.

"Where is Claire." Brian said

"How should I know asshole. I was sleeping now if you don't leave I will call the police." Hayley said. Brian didn't say anything else and left. Hayley shut the door and head back to Mya room.

"So what's the plan? Brian is gonna be stalking your home. I have no way of getting out." Claire asked

"Yes you do. Your gonna get a makeover."

"A makeover?" Claire asked

* * *

The next day Mya went and grab some nice clothes and some dye for Claire makeover.

"I'm back." Mya said. She place some bags on the table. Claire walk over and pick up the dye.

"Blonde? Your gonna dye my hair blonde?" She asked

"Yes. Brian won't recognize you with blonde hair." Mya said. The girls went to work on Claire new look. When they finish, Claire walk over to the mirror and her eyes widen.

"Is that me?" She asked and her friends giggled.

"The cover up works great. You can't see the marks Brian left on your face." Mya said

"The clothes look amazing on you girl." Hayley said

"Thank you for doing this for me." Claire said and hug her friends.

"Anything for you girl." Hayley said.

"Okay here is your ticket, and my friend is waiting for you downstairs. He will take you to the airport." Mya said and hug Claire. She took a deep breath and then headed downstairs. She saw the car and walk towards it. She got inside and relax.

"Hi Miss. Stewart. I'm Andy."

"Hello Andy." Claire said and smiled.

"Just relax. I will get you to the airport." Andy said. Claire smiled and sat back in the car. Andy arrived at the airport and help her out of the car. Claire headed inside the airport to catch her flight. Claire sat down and waited for her flight.

"You ready."

Claire frown and look beside her and saw Hayley sitting beside her.

"What are you doing here?" Claire asked

"Did you really think I would let you go by yourself."

"But what about your job and what about your family."

"My family is in Florida. As for my job I quit two days ago." Hayley said. Claire started tearing up and hug her.

"What about Brian? He didn't see you did he?" Claire asked

"No. Don't worry your safe."

"Flight 101 to FLorida is now boarding."

"That's us girl." Hayley said and they headed to their flight.

"What about Mya?" CLaire asked

"She will be coming down two weeks from now." Hayley said.

"Thank you again for doing this for me. If I didn't get away soon, I'd probably.." Claire said and started tearing up.

"Hey your fine now. He's not gonna hurt you anymore. I promise." Hayley said. They both got on to the plane and headed for Florida. Claire couldn't wait to start her new life.

* * *

This chapter wasn't long but I promise it will be the next chapter.

Roman, Seth & Dean come next chapter too.

R&R PLEASE!


	2. Meeting The Boys

Next Chapter. Here We Go!

"So this is the place." Hayley said to Claire. We walk inside and Claire couldn't believe how beautiful Hayley beach house was.

"This is your place. How come you never told me about this place."

"I guess it never cross my mind. My parents gave it to me in their will when they... Anyways I don't usually come here." She said.

"Do you mind if I take a look around. Maybe pick a room out for me." Claire asked

"Yeah sure but hurry, my brother and his friends are coming over soon."

"Oh. Okay." Claire said and went looking around the house. She went upstairs and found herself a room. She sat down on the bed and sigh. She was free. She didn't have to be near Brian anymore. She got up and unpack some of her stuff. She decided to change into some jeans and put on her favorite t-shirt. She left her room and look around the rest of the house. She found four more bedrooms, a couple of bathrooms and she found an indoor swimming pool. Wow. Was Hayley parents rich or something. Claire heard some deep voices coming from downstairs and went to see who it was.

"So where is she? Where's the princess at?"

Claire stop and smiled. She only new one man who has ever called her princess and she ran down the stairs.

"Dean." She said and ran into his arms.

"It's so great to see you Claire." He said

"You too. I didn't know you would be down here in Florida."

"Yeah well me and Seth thought we'd tag along."

"Wait Seth is here?" Claire asked. Dean smiled and nodded his head. Seth walk inside and Claire spotted him.

"Sethie." She said and ran towards him.

"Hey Curly." He said and hug her, "Woah. Not curly anymore. You cut your hair."

"Yeah. I need a new change."

"Well you still look pretty." Seth said. Claire just smiled. Hayley introduce Claire to Dean and Seth at a party three years ago and they have been friends ever since. They don't see much cause Seth and Dean are always on the road. They are professional wrestlers.

"Where's my big dork of a sister." Someone yelled. Claire look at the doorway and her jaw almost hit the floor.

"Roman." Hayley yelled and ran to him and hug him. Wow this was Hayley brother? He was hot. Claire thought.

"Come meet my friend. Roman this is Claire Stewart, Claire this is my brother Roman Reigns." Hayley said. Roman took his hand out and Claire shook it.

"Nice to meet you Roman."

"You too Claire."

"Gosh Claire I still can't believe how grown up you gotten." Seth said

"Yeah things change Sethie."

"Sethie? Do I even want to know." Roman asked

"It's just a nickname I gave him."

"Yeah and mine for her was curly but not anymore."

"Sorry but I had to cut my hair." Claire said

"And you dyed it." Dean said

"Yes. I'm a blonde now." She said and smiled.

"Hey sis, where can I put my stuff." Roman said.

"Let me show you boys where your sleeping." Hayley said and they follow her. Claire headed to the kitchen and grab some wine. Hayley and the boys came back down stairs and headed to the kitchen where Claire was.

"Claire, already drinking without us." Dean asked and kiss her cheek.

"What? I wanted some wine." Claire said and sip her wine. They all grab some drinks and headed outside on the beach.

"So how long have you know Dean and Seth, Claire." Roman asked

"Your sister introduce us at a party three years ago."

"Yeah and we have been great friends since." Seth said and hug Claire. They all continue to sit and have fun until everyone got tired. Everyone headed to bed. Claire was having trouble sleeping and look at her clock. It was 1 o'clock in the morning. She sigh and through the blankets off her and headed down to the kitchen. She was getting a drink and turn when Roman startled her.

"Oh my god."

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you." He said

"No it's fine." She said

"You couldn't sleep?" He asked

"No. You?"

"Nope. You wanna sit and chat with me."

"Sure." She said and they went and sat outside.

"So my sister says your down here for vacation." He said. 'Wait? What? Hayley didn't tell him about Brian?'

"Yeah. I need to get away and just relax."

"Well you pick a great place." Roman said

"Have you lived here your whole left?" Claire asked

"I did. I have a big family. Lots of cousins and uncles."

"Not me. I'm the only child."

"Must suck not having any siblings growing up."

"No it was okay. I didn't mind being the only child."

"So where are you originally from. If you don't mind me asking."

"I'm from Chicago." I lied. I didn't want Roman to know the truth. It's not that I don't trust him. I just wanna keep things me and Brian a secret.

"Chicago? Wow. That's an amazing city." Roman said

"Yeah. Go Blackhawks." I said and laugh. Roman look at me and smiled.

"You got a cute laugh." He said. I stop laughing and look over at him, "My sister never told me she had a beautiful friend."

"I'm not beautiful." Claire said and blush.

"Yes you are. Any guy would be lucky to have you." He said. Suddenly Brian came to Claire mind and she started to feel the tears come.

"Hey. Did I say something wrong?" Roman asked

"No. I just never heard a guy call me beautiful before." She said

"Well you are." He said and touch my cheek. I moved away slowly and got up.

"I think I should head back to bed. Thanks for talking with me. Goodnight Roman." She said and went back inside.

"Good night." Roman said and frown. Their was something about her that was drawn to Roman and he intends to find out more about her.

* * *

What do you think?

R&R Please!


	3. Party Time

Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

The next day Claire got up and decided to take a run along the beach. She had to clear her head after what almost happened last night with her and Roman. If she didn't pull away he would have kiss her. She can't be with someone like that now, not after everything with Brian. She kept running until she was tired and heading back to the house. She walk inside and saw everyone was up. She look over at Roman and he smiled at her. Damn it why does he have to be so perfect. Claire broke contact with him and went to the fridge.

"Hey girl." Hayley said

"Hey." She said.

"You went for a run?" Seth asked

"Yeah. I like taking runs in the morning."

"So the boys have the weekend off and we decided to throw a party tonight."

"Oh that's cool." She said and took a sip of her water.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm great. I'm gonna go take a shower. Excuse me." She said and went upstairs.

"Okay what was that?" Dean asked

"I'm not sure." Seth asked

"She seemed nervous." Dean said

"Yeah that's kinda my fault." Roman said

"Roman what did you do?" Hayley asked

"I almost kiss her last night."

"What?" She shouted and the boys cover their ears.

"Quite. I don't want her knowing were talking about this."

"You kissed her?" Seth asked

"I said almost. She back away before I could and she went to bed."

"Oh God, you like her." Hayley said

"Yes okay. I know I just met her yesterday but she caught my eye okay."

"Wow dude." Seth said

"Look just be careful with her okay." Hayley said. The three of them look at her and frown.

"I wouldn't hurt her Hayley."

"I know but she just been through a lot."

"Like what?" Dean asked

"It's for her to tell you three okay. I'm gonna go see if she is okay." Hayley said and left.

"What do you think she mean by that?" Dean asked

"Sounds to me like she was hurt by someone." Seth said

"Guys I need to know more about her but it just seems like she won't let me in. I feel like I scare her last night when I tried to kiss her."

"Just give her time man." Dean said and patted Roman on the back.

* * *

After Claire finish her shower, she got dress and was about to head downstairs but Hayley stop her and push her back into the room.

"What the hell are you doing?" Claire asked

"We need to talk." Hayley said

"Talk about what?"

"That fact that you were acting strange downstairs. At you wouldn't even look at anyone."

"It's nothing Hayley." Claire said.

"Did something happen between you and my brother."

"No. Why would you think that." Claire said

"Claire you're lying. I know when you're lying." Hayley said.

"Okay we might of almost kiss last night."

"I know he told me." Hayley said

"But I pulled away and headed to bed." Claire said

"I think he likes you." Hayley said

"What? Why do you think that?"

"I don't know maybe cause he's always watching you and when your around him he smiles." She said, "My brother is smitten with you."

"Nothing can happen though. You know I don't date anymore."

"Don't you think you deserve a second chance after everything you went through. My brother wouldn't hurt you."

"I'm sorry Hales. I can't." Claire said and headed downstairs. She wasn't looking where she was going and bump into Roman.

"Sorry." She said

"It's okay. Are you alright." He asked. Claire look up at him and smiled. She wanted to give Roman a chance but she was to scare.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Excuse me." Claire said and walk by him. She join Seth and Dean on the couch and watch tv with them. Roman frown and went and sat beside her.

"You guys like wrestling." Claire said, as she stares at the tv.

"Like it? We love it." Dean said

"We're professional wrestlers." Roman said, looking at Claire.

"Really? That's pretty cool." Claire said, not even looking at him.

"So about our party tonight, I was thinking we can have it out in the back." Hayley said

"Sounds good to me Hales." Dean said

"I was also hoping you come clothes shopping with me today." Hayley asked Claire.

"Yeah sure. I gotta look for an outfit as well." She said

"Great. Let's go now." Hayley said, We'll see you boys later." Hayley said and drag Claire out of the house with her.

"That was weird." Seth said

"Yeah, a little too weird." Dean said. Roman just frown and watch them leave.

* * *

"This looks perfect." Hayley said, "Try it on."

"I don't like that dress, I mean the color is orange Hayley."

"So."

"Hayley it's not Halloween. If it was then I would wear the dress." Claire said. She look around the store and gasp, "That dress there." She said and walk over to the dress. It was perfect. It was short, blue, and beautiful. Claire look at the price and her eyes widen.

"Three hundred dollars. I can't afford that." Claire said and kept looking. While Claire wasn't looking Hayley grab the dress and paid for it. After she paid for it, she went back to Claire.

"You found anything." Hayley asked

"No. I really wanted that dress."

"I know but I saw someone buy it." Hayley said

"Oh well I don't really need it. I'm gonna go wait in the car." Claire said and left. Hayley dial a number, and someone pick up.

"Hey it's me. Yes I got her a dress. Don't worry. She is gonna look hot tonight. I will talk to you later." Hayley said. She left the store and got into her car.

"So you find anything?" Claire asked.

"No. I'll just wear one of my dresses at home." She said and drove away.

* * *

Claire went upstairs once she got back to the house. She look through her closet and couldn't find anything to wear. There was knock on the door, and Roman enter.

"Hi. I'm not interrupting you, am I?" He asked

"No. Come on in." She said

"So this was on the porch steps and your name was on it." He said and gave it to her.

"Thanks. I have no idea what to wear tonight."

"I'm sure you'll look beautiful." He said and Claire blush.

"Thank you." She said

"You're welcome. Okay well I just wanted to give you that. I'll see you down at the party." He said. He was about to leave when Claire stop him.

"Hey Roman. Safe me a dance tonight." She said. Roman look at her and smiled.

"Of course." He said and left. Claire smiled and look down at the box in her hands. She put it down on her bed and lift the lid open. Claire eyes widen. In the box was the dress she saw at the store.

"Oh my god." She said and tear up a little, "Wait a minute, did Roman buy this for me?" She asked herself, "No he couldn't have. He said it was on my porch." She said. She took her clothes off and put the dress on. She look in her mirror and smiled. She knew she found her outfit for tonight and finish getting ready.

* * *

The party started, and lots of people show up. Roman was looking around for Claire while Hayley kept talking to him.

"Do you think I should do it."

"Do what?" Roman asked

"Have sex with Dean." Hayley said and Roman choke on his beer. Hayley and Dean laugh, as Roman glare at them.

"That was so funny man." Dean said

"No it wasn't. Are you being serious?" He asked

"No Roman. I was kidding." She said, "You weren't even listening."

"Sorry I was just.." He stop and look over by the stairs and saw Claire. His jaw drop and his eyes widen. Dean and Hayley look over to where Roman was looking at and Hayley smiled. Claire look beautiful as ever. Roman couldn't take his eyes off her.

"Close your mouth, flies are gonna fly in there." She said. Roman close his mouth and clear his throat.

"Excuse me." He said and walk over to Claire.

"He's so smitten with her." Hayley said to Dean.

"He sure is. Are we ever gonna tell him we kiss the other night."

"We will. Give me time okay." She said. Roman tap Claire shoulder and she turn around.

"Hey." She said, "I was looking for you."

"Really?" He asked

"Yes to say thank you for the dress." She said and kiss his cheek.

"Um, yes sure. I mean I thought you needed a dress and.." Roman was babbling and Claire smiled.

"Dance with me." She said and pulled him to the dance floor. They started dancing to a slow song.

"You really do look beautiful tonight." He said

"Thank you." She said. The song ended and Claire grab his hand, "Come with me, I wanna talk to you about something." She said. They walk outside and walk along the beach away from the party.

"It's cold out tonight." She said. Roman took his jacket off and put it on her.

"Thank you." She said and hold his hand.

"So you wanted to talk."

"Yes. I like you. A lot. I know you like me too."

"I do. I find you fascinating."

"I also have trust issues."

"You can trust me. I wouldn't hurt you."

"I know." She said and started tearing up.

"Claire talk to me." He said and touch her face.

"I think you need to know about my past and about my ex-boyfriend Brian."

* * *

What you think?

R&R PLEASE!


	4. My Past

**Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 4: My Past**

Claire face the ocean and took a deep breath. She needed to get this off her chest. If she wanted to start a relationship with Roman, she needs to tell him everything.

"I was a very shy girl. I never like to talk to people. That all change when I met Brian. We met in high school. Some kids were being mean and he came to my rescue. We went out and everything was perfect but things change after high school. We got married. Had a beautiful home, with a dog." She said and started crying. Roman wrap his arms around her.

"If you need to stop it's okay." He said

"No I gotta do this." She said, "I found out I was pregnant." She said and turn around to look at Roman, "I was so happy. I was gonna be a mother." She said, as a tear roll down her cheek. Brian was happy too. It was when I was three months pregnant, I came home one day and I found Brian in bed with another woman. I told the bitch to leave and for Brian to pack his stuff, and that I wanted a divorce. I was walking away to go down some stairs and he push me." She said.

"Claire, did you lose the baby?" He asked. Claire cried and nod her head. Roman grab her and hug her tight.

"I'm so sorry Claire. I'm sorry you went through this."

"There's more. He told me if I told the cops or anyone he push me he'll kill me. I told the cops and doctors I fell and that Brian was working and he came home and found me."

"I really wanna kill this asshole." Roman said

"He wouldn't let me leave. He kept hitting me and..."

"And what?" He asked

"He force himself on me all the time." She said.

"He did what? How could he do something like that."

"He was sick. I thought he loved me but I was wrong." Claire said. Roman wipe her tears away, and push a piece of her hair behind her ear.

"Well you got away from him. He won't hurt you anymore." He said. Claire didn't look at Roman and he knew something was wrong.

"Claire what is it?" He asked

"He's looking for me." She said

"Fuck." Roman said

"That's why I'm here. That's why I'm a blonde instead of a brunette. Hayley help me out and I've been hiding from him ever since."

"You're not from Chicago, are you?" He asked.

"No. I'm from Washington." She said. Roman grab her hands and look at her.

"You're not staying here. You're gonna come with me."

"With you where?" She asked

"On the road so I can protect you."

"Roman I love that you wanna protect me, but this is where I need to stay."

"What if he does find you? Then what?" He asked

"He won't find me." She said

"But.." Roman said but was stop when Claire kiss him. Roman eyes widen then close as they kiss. Roman pulled her closer to him as they moved their lips together. They pulled apart and tried to catch their breaths.

"Did you kiss me to stop me from talking or because you wanted too." Roman asked

"Both." She said and smiled. Roman smiled and kiss her again.

"I promise you, I won't let him hurt you." He said

"I know." She said

"So we kiss."

"That we did." Claire said

"What does this mean."

"It means you better be free tomorrow, cause we're going out for dinner." She said and wrap her arms around him.

"That sounds good to me."

* * *

"Can you see anything?" Hayley asked

"No. Are you sure these binoculars work." Dean asked

"Yes, now keep looking."

"I'm telling you I can't see Roman and Claire at all."

"That's because were behind you."

Dean and Hayley scream and turn around, seeing Claire and Roman standing there, holding hands.

"You're holding hands? Are you two an item or something." Hayley asked. Claire and Roman look at each other and smiled.

"Yes." They said and Hayley squeal.

"I'm so happy for you two. This is great." Hayley said and hug them both.

"We got to celebrate." Hayley said

"Hales we're dating not getting married." Claire said

"One day you will."

"Hey woah we're dating. Don't over due it." Claire said.

"Okay sorry. I need to talk to you anyways, so if you don't mind big brother I'm gonna steal her."

"Just bring her back to me when your done." Roman said

"I will." Hayley said and pulled Claire with her.

"Wait." Claire said and went back over to Roman and kiss him. Claire pulled back and smiled, "I'll be right back." She said and walk away leaving Roman speechless.

"Dude you have it so bad." Dean said. Roman look over at his best friend and push him playfully.

* * *

"So what did you wanna talk about?" Claire asked

"I kiss Dean." Hayley said and Claire eyes widen.

"What? When? Oh my god Roman is gonna flip."

"We kiss last night and I know Roman is gonna flip. Me and Dean are nervous to tell him."

"Just be careful with Dean. He doesn't do relationships okay."

"I know and that's what's bothering me. I told him we should go on a date and he just froze, didn't give me a response."

"Do you want me to talk to him?" Claire asked

"No this is something I have to talk to him about."

"I need to tell you something."

"Okay." Hayley said

"I told Roman about Brian."

"Wow. Everything."

"Yeah. He was mad. Said he wanted to kill Brian himself."

"I don't blame him. I wanna kill the bastard myself."

"He said he wanted to take me our tour with him, so he can protect me."

"Did you agree to go."

"No."

"Why not? This is better for you. You will be around Roman and other people. Brian will never find you."

"And he won't find me here either. I know you all wanna protect me and I appreciate that but I can't keep running away."

"I know." Claire said. Suddenly there was a knock on the door and a girl pop his head in.

"Am I interrupting something." She said and suddenly Claire and Hayley scream.

"Mya." They said and hug her.

"Hey girls." Mya said

"What are you doing here? I thought you weren't coming down here until next week."

"I was getting bored and miss you two so I decided to come early."

"What's going on in here, we heard screaming." Dean said as him, Roman and Seth walk in.

"Where fine. Just got excited cause our friend is here." Hayley said

"Guys this is our friend Mya from back home, Mya this is Hayley brother Roman, Dean and Seth."

"Nice to meet you guys."

"You too." They said.

"Well let's go party girl." Hayley said and pulled Mya with her. Seth and Dean followed them leaving Claire and Roman together.

"You okay." He asked and hug her.

"Yeah. I'm happy. Let's go party." She said.

**Meanwhile in Washington:**

"Did you find her? Where? Florida? At a beach house? Perfect, thank you." Brian said and toss his phone on the bed. He had his luggage on his bed and a plane ticket in his hand.

"I'm coming for you Claire, you are mine and will be mine forever."

* * *

What did you think?

R&R Please!


End file.
